Anniversaries
by Naidoo
Summary: Every year Penelope gets an anniversary present for rather unique anniversaries. And this year, a new anniversary is added to that already long list. ONESHOT


_A/N: Second Oneshot for tonight. This has 'collaborated' prompts from both **Monnie Fanfiction** as well as **Rogue.** The pompts where 'pens, anniversary, roses' and I am aware this is a bit of a strange way of using these prompts. lol I hope you enjoy nevertheless._

* * *

Every year on the exact same day Penelope got a big box of weird and unusual pens – and Penelope _always_ loved them. But the delivery did not just come on the the same day, but the exact same time as well. The moment the clock struck 13:43 there was a knock, a guy from security looking sheepish at her and handing some neatly wrapped box. It usually were always a dozen of pens Morgan had managed to collect on several cases all over the country and which always made her smile for the rest of the day. If the team was out on a case that day Morgan usually would call a few seconds after she had received the gift. It was a sweet thought and Penelope still remembered the first time she had gotten a box of colorful and crazy pens delivered. At first she wasn't entirely sure what to think. There was no card, no sign who could have sent them. Even today there still wasn't – but then again it wasn't necessary anymore. She found out with a bit of difficulties who had sent them to her, but she didn't know why. She certainly wasn't running short on pens, her own continuous hunt for unusual pens made sure of that.

"_What do you mean, you don't know why?" Morgan asked, sounding slightly disappointed when she had asked him all these years ago about the first box. _

"_I really appreciate the thought, I just… well…" she started, trying somehow to pour oil on troubled water. _

"_You really don't know? Or remember?" Morgan asked and something in his voice made Penelope look up. When she saw him trying to hide a grin she knew he was playing with her. _

"_You know, sometimes you are really mean to me," she pouted at him, which made him laugh even more. "Are you willing to fill me in what's up with these?" she finally asked, holding up the pens. _

"_You really want to tell me you forgot about our anniversary?" Morgan asked and now it was his turn to pout. "And here I always thought guys where the ones who forgot about them…"_

"_We have an anniversary?" Penelope asked incredulous. _

"_Of course," Morgan was quick in reassuring. "Actually, we have several," he added a few seconds later. _

"_We do?" Penelope asked. _

"_Yes, today a year ago, at this exact moment I first met you. I first called you Baby Girl and I met the Oracle of Quantico, a true Goddess."_

Ever since that day she received another box of funny, colorful pens every year. Except for today. Something was off. The clock ticked by slowly… 13:43, then 13:44, followed by 13:45. No knocking, no box of pens. For eight years the pens came like clockwork –but not today.

"Maybe he forgot," JJ figured over lunch with Penelope and Emily.

"For eight years he sends them, but all of a sudden he _forgets_?"

"It has all happened before," Emily figured with a shrug. "I think men are not made for … remembering things like birthdays, anniversaries or the likes."

"But he remembered for eight years," Penelope argued and Emily and JJ couldn't help smiling for a moment.

"Penelope, are you actually upset that Morgan forgot an anniversary? An anniversary he actually made up?"

"He didn't make it up. We really _did_ meet today nine years ago."

"Maybe, but have you seen Reid send me anything on the day I joined the team? Or does JJ get anything from Hotch on the day she joined the team?"

"Technically it is three anniversaries."

At that JJ and Emily looked at their friend doubtful.

"How can you have three anniversaries with the same person on the exact same day?" Emily asked first.

"Well," Penelope started. "We met on that day for the first time, he called me Baby Girl for the first time…"

"That must have made a striking impression," Emily said slightly grumpy all of a sudden.

"Are you oka-?" Penelope asked, not even finishing her question when Emily already answered again.

"I want a present as well," she said with a pout which made JJ laugh.

"I would buy you something for… compensation, but you didn't meet anyone today a few years ago. You joined the team in November. We have April now."

Letting out a sigh, Emily had to admit that JJ was right. This was anyway about their best friend.

"Morgan can't just start an anniversary and then not deliver on it. That's not how it works," Penelope pouted again, which made JJ and Emily both grin again.

"Maybe instead of thinking about today… you should spend your time thinking about the next ten anniversaries…" Emily suggested.

"Why?" Penelope asked curious. "Because today might be a good indication for them?"

JJ just smiled, dragging Emily up with her to return back to work. "You'll… see. That's all we are gonna say," she said to Penelope and leaving with Emily.

The whole day – like the days before – had been rather quiet, with mainly paperwork to be done. That gave Penelope more than enough time to think about JJ's words. Not that they made _any_ sense. Never in her life did the blonde think she could get depressed over the fact that a made up anniversary had been forgotten. But when the clock struck six and nothing had happened at all all day long, Penelope had to admit that Morgan quite possibly had forgotten for once. Until there was a knock on her door.

"You are late," Penelope shouted smiling to the ajar door, knowing fully well it was Morgan. Emily and JJ had left almost an hour ago, followed by Hotch, Reid and Rossi.

"I'd say I'm just on time," Morgan smiled at her, hiding something behind his back that Penelope wasn't really able to see. Other than a few patches of something red that occasionally peaked from behind Derek's back she was pretty much left guessing.

"Where have you been all day?" Penelope asked curious. "I didn't see you at all. And the whole team was pretty much stuck at the office."

"I was running … errands."

"That sounds rather mysterious, Hot Stuff," Penelope laughed.

"Do you know what today is?" she heard Morgan asking and needed to grin for a moment.

"Yes. For the past eight years you reminded me very … dutiful," she smirked.

"Yeah, well… that was the _old_ anniversary. Tonight there's hopefully gonna be a new one added to that list."

For a moment she looked at her best friend doubtful, not entirely sure what he was getting at. And then he got closer to her desk, pulled her chair around so she was facing him and kneed beside her chair, all of a sudden holding a huge bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Penelope…" he started, but wasn't able to get any further when Penelope almost screeched.

"Oh my god…. Are you going to propose to me?" she asked before she could stop herself. Now all Emily said made so much sense.

"Um…no," Morgan said carefully, looking slightly curious at his best friend. A best friend who wanted to crawl under a rock the moment his words sunk in. She could feel her face blushing furiously and never in her life did she feel so embarrassed.

"Um… I mean, what I meant to say… not that I really meant what I said, I meant it more in a … well, more of a kind of… um…" Penelope stuttered, tried to somehow compose a sentence that would get her out of this mess and maybe – probably not though – save the situation.

"Baby Girl, this might sound crazy, but before I get married I think I should date the person, don't you agree?" Morgan asked, grinning at his friend.

"That… makes sense," Penelope tried to answer as well as she could. She hated it when her mind went to places it shouldn't go and her mouth just produced words to go with her mind. That usually got her in situations like _this_, situations she wasn't entirely sure how to best get out of again.

"So?" Morgan asked, and Penelope couldn't lose the feeling that he looked slightly expectant at her.

"So what?" Penelope asked back, confused. None of this made any sense to her, least of all the roses he was still holding.

"So I think we should date. Didn't I just say that?" he asked, looking slightly confused again.

"No, what you said was that you think you should date the perso-," Penelope started, before stopping mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. Back… back to… Did you just ask me out? On a date?"

"Yes," was all Morgan said.

"That's it? Just… yes?" Penelope smiled

"What do you expect me to answer?" Morgan smirked at his best friend. "Either you say yes, or… this all will become very awkward."

Instead of an answer she leaned forward, pulled Morgan on his tie slightly upwards and placed her lips on his, hoping this would give him answer enough.

"But you kind of still forgot one part of this anniversary," Penelope pouted playfully a few minutes later. She honestly didn't care for pens anymore, not when she had a very promising prospect of him and her for tonight ahead of her. But she just loved pushing his buttons sometimes. And he after all was the one who first brought it up so many years ago.

"Who said I did?" Morgan asked with smirk.

"But… there were no… pens," Penelope answered rather uncertain all of a sudden.

"Well, have you looked in the bottom drawer of your cabinet?" Morgan asked which earned him a curious look from Penelope. A moment later she turned towards said drawer, unlocked it and started in disbelief.

At the bottom of the drawer she saw not one, but two boxes of brand new, colorful, crazy pens. Just like all the years before.

***-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-***


End file.
